Tanki! Pretty Cure 5
by Nanami Yukari
Summary: Aiyuki Kokoda,, finds a wooden book at the library, then later at home finds a photo album, with the same design as the book. She finds a picture of her mom and a guy in front of Natts House. She goes to Natts House, to find out who the guy is. Will she find out the hidden truth? (The picture is of Aiyuki.) Not good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Nanami (me): Hi minna! This is my new story Tanki! Pretty Cure 5!**

**Aiyuki: Yup!**

**Nozomi: Yay!**

**Nanami: Aiyuki disclaimer please!**

**Aiyuki: Nanami does not own Pretty Cure, but see does own Tanki! Pretty Cure 5!**

**Nanami: And thanks to CureDreamLover (Who you can find on Blogger) I came up with this idea! Well see made it, but I changed it up. A lot but you get it.**

**~Aiyuki's POV~**

"Aiyuki! You'll be late for school!" I heard my mom yell to me from down stairs. "Ok!" I responded. Just about 2 weeks ago I moved here to the town where my mom grew up. I used to live close by, but my mom wanted to live where she grew up so yeah! I'm going to the school she went to, I think it's called L'École des Cinq Lumières. Oh, and my family, well my mom is Nozomi . And my dad, well I don't have one, but I have a feeling in my heart that I do. "Aiyuki! You only have 5 minutes left!" I heard my mom yell. I ran down stairs and grabbed a piece of toast, stuffed it in my mouth and ran out the door. I saw the bus stop sign and ran up to it. I saw that there was another girl there with orange reddish hair. Since she had the same uniform as me that meant we are in the same school. Maybe she could even show me around. "Kon'nichiwa! Watashi Aiyuki Kokoda. Hajimemashite!" I introduced myself with a smile. "Kon'nichiwa! Watashi Ran Natsuki! Hajimemashite too!" She said with a voice full of passion.

"I've never seen you around, you new?" Ran asked me. "Yep! I just moved here about 2 weeks ago!" I responded happily. Then the bus came and we got on.

We arrived at the school, which had a castle sorta look to it. We entered, and I headed off to the principal's office to find out my class and everything. I got some different looks from the people around me. Well, I guess pink hair isn't natural here.

I got my schedule and class and headed off. Soon, I had to go in and introduce myself. "Come on in." I heard the teacher say. I walked in and looked at all the students around me. "Kon'nichiwa! Watashi Aiyuki Kokoda! Hajimemashite!" I said with a smile. "You can sit right over there next to, Ran Natsuki." The teacher said pointing to the empty seat. I did has the teacher said and took my seat.

At lunch I didn't know where to sit. I saw Ran wave her hand for me to go and sit with her. I walked over. Siting next to her was a girl with shiny blue hair that was an inch pass her shoulders and blue matching eyes. I sat down and the girl spoke up and said, "Kon'nichiwa. Watashi Kanon Minazuki!" I smiled and introduced myself, "Kon'nichiwa! Watashi Aiyuki Kokoda!" Then Ran shouted at a blond haired girl passing by, "Hey! Sweets! Over here!" Then the blond haired girl who's name I think is Sweets walked over. She had her hair in a side pony tail and had brown eyes. "Kon'nichiwa! Watashi Sweets Shiroh!" She said with a jumpy voice. "Kon'nichiwa! Watash Aiyuki Kokoda!" We all sat down and ate. Then in the middle of lunch a girl with green hair and a hot pink headband and hazel eyes ran over (Her hair is like Komachi's but longer.). "Gomen! I got lost in my reading and writing!" She apologized out of breath. She caught her breath then introduced her self, "Kon'nichiwa. Watashi Ichigo Natsu." Then I introduced myself, "Kon'nichiwa! Watashi Aiyuki Kokoda!" We continued eating.

When class was over, I got on the bus with Ran, and we waved goodbye and went to our homes. "I'm home mom!" I shouted through out the house. Mom came running over and said, "How was your first day? Did you make any friends?" she asked eagerly. "Yup! Their names are Ran, Sweets, Ichigo, and Kanon!" I answered happily.

**~The next day~**

I woke up, got ready, ate, and my mom said before saying goodbye, "I won't be home till dinner time ok?" "Ok! Sayonara!" I said running out the door.

**~Skip the boring learning part and go right to lunch~**

We all sat down and ate. We had sometime left though. So we helped Ichigo, put the books away. I saw a strange wooden book that caught my eye. I took it out from the self, and opened it. There was a empty hole in the wooden book. It didn't have numbers on the spine of the book either. "Hey Ichigo?" I asked and she walked over. "Huh?" She asked. "What's this?" I asked holding out the wooden book. "I don't know. It's not a library book. Do you want it?" She asked. "Sure." I answered. I felt like I had a connection with it for some reason. So Ichigo let me have it, seeing I had taken a interest to it. The teacher let us help Ichigo in the library for the rest of school since tons of new books came in.

**~When school ended and she is walking back home~**

I examined the wooden book and noticed a butterfly carved on the side. I got home and remembered mom won't be home till dinner. We all did our homework together earlier so I didn't have to do it. I was walking to my room and I saw a craved butterfly out of the corner of my eye. I ran over with the wooden book in my hand. It was a chest with the same butterfly on it. But, the chest also had roses on it. I opened the chest. There was a photo album with the same design has the chest on it. I picked it up and opened it up the photo album. On the fist page there was a picture of mom and a girl with orange hair. The girl looked just like Ran, but her hair was shorter. I keep looking. Then I came across a picture, my mom was with a guy, who had my eyes. Who was he? I keep on looking I found more pictures of my mom and her friends. Soon I found a picture of my mom and that guy from before. My mom was wearing a pink wedding dress. I saw another picture, my mom was holding me and the guy from before was sitting next to her. The next page had invitations. One was a wedding invitation. That said, 'You are invited to the wedding of Nozomi Yumehara and Coco Kokoda.' Then another that said, 'You are invited to a baby shower for, Nozomi Kokoda and her husband, Coco Kokoda.' Does this mean that Coco is my father? Why haven't I met him? I found another picture of my mom and... stuffed animals? There was a small pink one and a beige one that was bigger then the pink one. It said in pen on the back of the picture, 'Aiyuki & Coco' What does this all mean? I heard my mom come home and I put everything away. I walked up to my mom and said, "Mom, what is this?" I handed her the wooden book. She looked at it. Then I saw tears fill her eyes. "Mom?" I asked. "It's nothing. This just reminds me of something." She responded handing the wooden book back to me. She walked back to her room. I realized I was holding a picture still. It was a picture of a small store, with a sign on it that says, 'Natt's House' This place... I'm gonna go find it!

**~Ran's POV~**

I was looking through a big trunk that I have always wandered about, but never looked in. I found a photo album. I looked through it. There was a picture of mom and... Aiyuki? No I can't be her. I found more pictures. Then I came a upon at picture of a small store, called, 'Natt's House.' I've seen this place before! I don't what it has to do with all of this, but I'm going to this place!

**~Sweets' POV~**

"Lalalala. Huh? What's that?!" I said running over to a pretty chest. I opened it and pulled out a photo album with the same design has the chest. I flipped through the pages, and I came upon one of my mom and some guy. My mom was wearing a yellow wedding dress. And below that picture there was one that had mom and two stuffed animals. "Kawaii!" I said. I pulled it out and looked at the writing on the back, 'Urara, Sweets, and Syrup.' Huh? Does this mean something? I found a picture of a old shop I've seen around. Natt's House. I'm gonna go there and figure this out!

**~Ichigo's POV~**

"Which book should I read? I need inspiration." I said looking at all the books in our library room. My mom is a famous writer so, no wonder we have all these books. "Huh? What's this?" I said pulling out a photo album with a butterfly and rose design on it. I looked through the photo album carefully examining each page. I came upon a picture that had my mom and two stuffed animals that looked like squirrels. I pulled it out and looked on the back, 'Komachi, Natts, and Ichigo.' Huh? I looked at another picture of my mom and a guy standing in front of that old store, Natt's House. I'm going there! I know this has something to do with this guy!

**~Kanon's POV~**

I felt like looking through that photo album I found earlier, so I asked my butler kindly, "May I please have the photo album, with the butterflies, and roses, on it?" "Of course." He responded, and left the room and came back with the photo album. I flipped through it. I came upon a picture of my mom and 4 other girls. "Who are these girls, next to mother?" I asked. "Nozomi Yumehara, Rin Natsuki, Urara Kasugona, and Komachi Akimoto." He answered. Natsuki is Ran's last name. Who are these people. They were in front of a store called, 'Natt's House.' "Please, take me there." said pointing to the store. "I shall have the limo bring you there." He responded. "Arigato." I said.

**~Nozomi's POV~**

Where is Aiyuki going? Where did she find the wooden book, that contained the Dream Collect? I know where she is going know. Natt's House. I have to go there!

**~Rin's POV~**

"Mom! I'll be back later!" I heard Ran scream has she ran out the door. Where is she going? I found my chest opened and the photo album laid there on the floor. Natt's House!

**~Urara's POV~**

"Sweets, where are you going?" I asked my daughter has she ran out the door. "Natt's House!" I heard her say. Natt's House! I need to follow her!

**~Komachi's POV~**

I looked up from my writing, and asked my daughter who seemed to be in a hurry, "Ichigo, where are you going?" "To that old little store." She said then ran out the door. What old little store? Hum. My husband's! Natts! I grabbed my coat and walked there.

**~Karen's POV~**

"Where is the limo taking Kanon to?" I asked the butler. "To Natt's House." He answered. My eyes widened. "Do you want me to take you there?" He asked, but I was already out the door running down the street.

**~Aiyuki's POV~**

There is Ran, Sweets, Ichigo, and Kanon. What are they doing here? "What are you guys doing here?" I asked. "We all found a picture and I assume you found it to." Ichigo said. I nodded my head. "Aiyuki! Wha!" I heard my mom say and then she fell on the ground. Of course. "Mom, what are you doing here?" I asked. "Are you Nozomi Yumehara?" I heard Kanon ask. "Yes, but now I'm Nozomi Kokoda." My mom responeded. Then Coco has to be my dad! "Nozomi?" "Rin?" I heard. Ok, now I'm just confused. "Urara?" They said. "Nozomi, Rin, Urara?" I heard another lady say. "Komachi?" they said. "Karen? You ran here!?" Rin said. Then Ran, Sweets, Ichigo, Kanon, and me where standing there. "Um, can we get a explanation?" Ran asked. The then our moms turned to us. "Oh. Well um. It's hard to explain." My mom said. "How about we go inside." Urara said. So we went inside, and sat down. "It's still the same." Komachi said. "Nothing has changed." Rin said. My mom saw a picture of Coco and some other guys. She picked it up, and started crying. Then her friends ran over to comfort her. Then we sat down. "We're sorry we never told you all." Mom said sadly. But, you all would never get the chance to meet you dads, so we decided it would be the best if you never knew." Then something caught my mom's eye, she got up and ran over to the table. She mumbled something. "Huh?" We asked. "The Rose Pact! It's still here." She said. Then we all ran over. "We could try." Komachi said and their faces light up with hope. They opened it and waited. Nothing happened. We stood there confused, and our parents faces saddened. Then a loud gust of wind blew. We ran outside and there was a giant flying bird thing. What? It lowered to the ground, and stood there in confusion. Then our moms ran over. Seriously. What's going on. Then the giant bird turned into a guy. What? The guy had blond hair and brown eyes like Sweets. Is he Sweets' dad!? "Syrup!" Urara said giving him a hug. He hugged her back. "Did you get our call!?" Mom asked. "Yup!" He said. "You guys ready to go home?" He asked. What did he mean? He changed into a bird again and we got on his back. We flew through a rainbow portal, and then we were in a cute kingdom. "Welcome, to Palmier Kingdom!" Mom said. Our eyes light up and we looked at the place below us. There were millions of tiny cute animals. Then they started screaming, "Pretty Cure is back!" What's Pretty Cure? We landed in front of a castle. We got off and admired the kingdom.

**~Sweets' POV~**

"Sweets. This is your dad. Syrup!" My mom told me. Huh?! This bird guy is my dad!? Is this a dream!? He gave me a hug and I hugged back. Then my mom joined in too.

**~Nozomi's POV~**

I can't believe we're here! I can see Coco! I felt tears of happiness in my eyes. "Come on lets go in." Syrup told us. I was already running in. "Nozomi! Wait up!" I heard Rin shout. I ignored her and kept running through the castle. I came upon the doors to the throne room. I took a deep breath in. I can't believe it! I opened the doors. "Nozomi-coco?!" I heard Coco say. I opened my eyes. "Coco!" I said. He changed into his human form, and we both ran over to each other. We hugged. "I missed you so much!" I said. "I've missed you too." He told me back. I heard the others run in. Panting. "We said to wait up!" Rin said. "Gomen!" I responded.

**~Aiyuki's POV~**

I caught up with the other's moms who were chasing after my mom. I was panting, but kept running. Then we came to a stop and I made my way to the front. "Aiyuki, come here." I heard my mom say. I walked up. "This is your dad. Coco." My mom said. So, Coco really is my dad.


	2. Chapter 2: Pretty Cure 5

**Nanami: Kon'nichiwa!**

**Aiyuki: Kon'nichiwa!**

**Nanami: I finished making Aiyuki's Tanki form! If you want to see it then go on instagram. My username is nanami_yukari **

**Minna: Enjoy!**

**~Aiyuki's POV~**

So, Coco is my dad. Then my mom put a arm around me and Coco and said, "Now we're a family again!" We all smiled. "Coco, where is Nutts?" Komachi asked Coco. "I think he is in the library. Milk! Can you bring Komachi to the library?" Coco, er dad, called, and a girl with purple hair walked in and mom ran over and gave her a hug. "Milk!" My mom said. "Nozomi, please get off me." Milk said, and mom did has she said. "Now then, Komachi, follow me." Milk said with a smile. Then Komachi and Ichigo followed.

**~Komachi's POV~**

Ichigo and me followed Milk down the hall. We came to a stop at two large wooden doors. Milk opened the doors and when we went in she shut the door quietly behind us. "Nutts. Are you in here?" I asked the large library, hoping he was here. I heard footsteps from behind a book case, and Nutts appeared. I ran over and gave him a hug. "I've missed you so much." I whispered in his ear.

**~Ichigo's POV~ **

We followed Milk into the library, and she shut the door behind her when she left. "Nutts. Are you in here?" Mom called. Then I man I saw in a picture before came out from behind a bookcase. My mom ran over to him and hugged him. She whispered something in his ear, then she turned to me, and said, "Ichigo, this is your father, Nutts." So I was right.

**~Aiyuki's POV~ **

Our parents were catching up, so they let us explore the kingdom. And we are Tankis too! So we got to walk around in tanki form! We came upon a house, and a elderly tanki, was struggling to get her bags up the stairs to her house. I ran over to help her, and she thanked me. "You remind me of someone. Dream, I think she was." She said. "Come on inside girls." She insisted. "Oh, we don't want to be a burden on you." I said kindly. "No, it's fine. I insist." She told us. So we all sat down in her house. "I remember. Pretty Cure 5." She said. "Would you like to hear the story?" She asked us. "Sure." We responded. "A evil, thing that was called, Nightmare, was destroying the kingdom to get the Dream Collet. It was a powerful item that could grant any wish. The prince and his friend went to earth with Dream Collet, and the Pinkies, ran away. They are what you need to grant the wish. I think you need 55. The princes friend was injured badly and was then locked inside the Dream Collet. The only way to get him out was to find the 5 Pretty Cures. The Cure of Hope, the Cure of Passion, the Cure of Effervescence, the Cure of Tranquility, and the Cure of Intelligence. But, the Dream Collect disappeared. Then the prince found the Collet, but a girl had already found it. She wouldn't give the, what she thought was a wooden book, to him. Then she opened it and picked up the Collet and a Nightmare appeared. I think it was Grimm. Then he used a mask to make a evil monster they call a 'Kowina' to attack the girl and prince to get the Collet. The prince said why needed the Collet. 'To save his kingdom.' Then the girl transformed into a Pretty Cure. She was the Cure of Hope. Cure Dream. She defeated the monster and the after that came, Cure Rouge, the Cure of Passion. Cure Lemonade, the Cure of Effervescence. Cure Mint, the Cure of Tranquility. Cure Aqua, the Cure of Intelligence. They soon defeated Nightmare. They had to say goodbye." She paused then continued, "Then a new evil raised. Called Eternal. They used Hoshinas. Then a messenger from the Rose Garden, I believe it was, Syrup, came to the Pretty Cures to tell them the queen needed they're help. So, Pretty Cure 5 came back. But, their outfits were different. They also had new powers. Then the blue rose, was found by Milk. She was able to change into human form. She became Milky Rose. She fought along side Pretty Cure. I remember one time, the Desserts Kingdom, was taken over. The Prince was captured and turned evil. But, Cure Dream brought him back with a kiss." She paused, and we all thought about how romantic it sounds. "The Pretty Cures went on so many adventures. I even heard that Rouge and Aqua fell in love with the same person. They lost interest in him though. Lemonade found her feelings for the messenger, I forget his name. Mint fell in love with the Prince's friend, considering they both had a love for books. Dream, and the Prince. Had a special bond though. It was almost impossible to separate her from the Prince. When Eternal was defeated, the prince, and his friend had to leave. The messenger boy had to leave has well. The others were sad. But, they got over it soon. But, Dream. She couldn't bare to be away from the Prince. So, the Prince, and the others stayed. The messenger got married to Lemonade. The princes friend got married to Mint. The Prince married Dream. The girls had kids, and the Prince, and his friend had to leave to go back to the kingdom. The messenger went back to the Rose Garden. Thats the story." She finished. "But, there was no happy ending." I said. "Huh?" Everyone questioned. "Every story needs a happy ending." I said. "Then it's not the end." The lady said. "Is there more?" We asked. "Well the story still goes on." She told us. "Huh?"

**~Nozomi's POV~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Actually, I didn't get you guys cause you opened the Rose Pact." Syrup said sadly. "Huh?" We said. "Eternal Nightmare." He said. Eternal and Nightmare combined? We are dead. "You guys brought your Cure Mo's right?" Syrup asked us. We pulled them out. "Good." Syrup said. Then we heard terrified screams from the kingdom.

Pretty Cure 5 is coming back. "Minna! Let's go!"

**~Aiyuki's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

We heard screams from outside and crashing, and cries for help. We ran outside. The beautiful kingdom was wrecked. We changed back into our human forms, and we grabbed has many Tankis has we could and ran. We put them in the underground safety rooms, and grabbed more and put them in the safety rooms. Then we saw what was attacking the kingdom. It was a giant monster! Then we saw a flash from behind us. We turned around to see super heros? "The great power of hope, Cure Dream" "The red flame of passion, Cure Rouge!" "The fragrance of bursting lemon, Cure Lemonade!" "The green earth of tranquility, Cure Mint!" "The blue spring of intelligence, Cure Aqua!" "The blue rose is the symbol of secrets! Milky Rose!" They each said and then together they said, "Yes! Pretty Cure 5! GoGo!" It's Pretty Cure!

**Nanami: Sorry this is so late! Homework and MCAS! The next chapter will be long!**

**Rin: Actually she has been on instagram and drawing, and watching OHSHC and-**

**Nanami: They get it. **

**Minna: Sayonara!**


	3. Chapter 3: Cure Hope!

**Nanami: Chapter 2! MCAS done! Well, the ELA at least. I have the math one May. I should be doing my note cards for my country report right now, but, whatever!  
Aiyuki: ...  
Nanami: Kanon, disclaimer please!  
Kanon: Nanami does not own Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure 5, or any other licensed things that are mentioned.  
Minna: Enjoy Otakus! [Otakus: A Japanese term used to refer to people with obsessive interests, particularly, anime, manga, video games, and so on.]**

**~Aiyuki's POV~~~~**  
Pretty Cure 5! Wow! I looked at them with wide eyes. They are so pretty! "Minna! Let's go!" Dream said. Didn't that lady say that Dream married the prince? Oh, well! Maybe I should focus more on staying alive right now! Itie! What just hit me? "Aiyuki!" I hear Dream call out my name before everything becomes black.  
**~Nozomi's POV~~~~~**  
"Aiyuki!" I scream has I see my daughter hit the ground. I run over and try to shake her awake. She is breathing, but she won't wake up. I pull the long strands of magenta hair out of my face. "I will never forgive you." I say has I stand up and face the monster. "I will never forgive you for hurting my daughter!" I scream. "Pretty Cure! Shooting Star!" I said and failed to attack. I was hit against the ground. "Dream!" I hear the screams. "Dream!" I hear Coco shout.  
**~Aiyuki's POV~**  
"Dream!" I hear the shouts. I wake up on the ground. My magenta hair a tangled mess. I get up and run over. "Dream." I whisper. Then some person appeared. "We will be taking the Hope Jar now." The strange creepy person said. "We will never hand it over!" Dad shouted. "Oh, so you must have hidden it." She said. We I think it's a she. "We will find it soon. Attack Jingai!" [Jingai means evildoer in Japanese] She or he screamed and the monster attacked. It aimed for dream. I jumped in front. "Aiyuki!" They screamed. Then a pink light appeared the monster backed away. A item appeared. I grabbed it and held it out and said, "Pretty Cure Metamorphosis!" Then it opened and I pressed the buttons on it. Then a pink light circled me, and I transformed. I'm I in a anime or something? First, a pretty pink dress appeared on me and then pink shoes, and long pink socks. Then, arm warmers, and then my hair went up in two loops held up by a heart on a bow, the loops are like Dream's but they were on the back of my head. The item from before appeared on my waist in a cute bag with a heart on a ribbon on it. Then my tanki ears and fluffy tail popped out. I did a pose and said, "The power of love and dreams, Cure Hope!" I finished and said, "Huh?" Then the monster swung a are at me and I jumped and went high in the sky. "Wow!" I said in amazement. "Ah!" I screamed when I realized I was falling. I landed on my feet, and then feel over. "Damn it! (Get over it. I just says damn.) There is another Pretty Cure!" The person said. Another? Please don't let there be around 40 or something! The monster swung it's arm again and I heard, "Pretty Cure! Prism Chain!" Then a chain of yellow butterflies wrapped around the monster and flung it around, until it was slammed down against the ground. "Use your attack!" I heard someone shout. Um okay, attack. "Pretty Cure! Lovely Daydream!" I shouted what I think it my attack and I held out my hands and made the shape of a heart and then extended my arms to the side and the pink sparkly cloud thingy smashed into the monster and it was purified. I de-transformed and so did the others an- wait, what? They're Pretty Cure? Dream didn't de-transform though. Dad picked her up and the others followed has they brought her inside. "Aiyuki, you coming?" Milk asked me. "I think I'll stay out here for a while." I responded. "Okay." She said then ran after the others.  
I sat down in the clear beautiful field and thought. Then it all came together. The prince and Dream. If they got married, then wouldn't the prince become the king? Then that would mean, Dream is the queen. Isn't dad the king? Then this means:  
I'm a princess  
Dream is my mom  
I'm a Pretty Cure

**~Nozomi's POV~**  
I fainted. I had a dream about how I met Coco, Pretty Cure, all of it. All because I followed that butterfly that day, my whole life changed. Then my eyes slowly opened. My eyes adjusted to the light. "Nozomi. You're finally awake." Rin said. I quickly shot up, and fell back down, due to my massive head ache. "Be careful. Go slowly." Urara told me. I walked over to the window, and looked out. The kingdom wasn't badly damaged. "You should go talk to Aiyuki." Komachi told me. I nodded and walked over to the field where Aiyuki was sitting. She was dazing off. I sat down next to her. "Mom. How come you never told me?" She asked with a hint of sadness in her voice. "Actually, I did tell you. When you were little I used to tell you the stories of Pretty Cure. But, you grew up and forgot. Your dad had to stay here, and I couldn't stay because I also had a life on Earth." I answered quietly. "But, aren't you the queen?" She asked. "Well, not really. I would have to be a Tanki." I answered. " And one more thing. What's the Hope Jar?" She asked me. "Well. Um. You see, um. Well. You're gonna have to ask your dad that." I said then a sweat drop appeared on my face. "Mom, how come you stopped talking to your friends?" She asked sounding interested in the subject. "The thing that really brought us together was Pretty Cure. So when we weren't Pretty Cure any more, we started to go off in different directions in life. Rin focussed more on sports, Urara continued her singing and acting career. Komachi went on to be a author, Karen became a violinist, but soon quit to stay in the area." I said. "Can you tell me the whole story?" She asked sounding completely interested. "Sure. Maybe the others will want to listen too." I told her. She nodded and ran inside and brought everyone with her. So we all sat down on the field and I told them the story, "Well, one morning I was on my way to school, and-" Then Rin cut me off and said, "And she was late." I nodded and continued, "I saw a pink butterfly, and followed it into a alley way. Then I bumped into Coco-" Then Coco cut me off and said, "I caught her and asked if she was alright." "Then the butterfly flew away and then he called it back. I introduced myself. Then Grimm came and Coco ran away. I couldn't find him. Then I almost missed the bus. Then I met Urara. Then I saw him run into the library so I followed him. Karen and Komachi said they didn't see anyone come in, so I went and looked around to see if I could find him. Then I found the wooden book that had the Dream Collet in it. I miss understood and wouldn't let him have it. So, he tried to take it, but I got it, and he turned into a Tanki." "Then she started hugging me and pulling on my hair." Coco added. "Then Grimm showed up and he tried to take the Collet. I told him I won't let him destroy Coco's dream. The I transformed into Cure Dream. Then I defeated the Kawina." Then Rin told the next part. "Nozomi told me that she was a Pretty Cure, but I thought it was all made up. Then-" I cut Rin off, "Don't say the next part!" "Nozomi, I didn't try to kiss you." Then I got into a fight with Coco about how he tried to kiss me! Rin continued, "So then Nozomi pretended to transform and she slipped, Coco grabbed her hand, he slipped and then he ended up falling on top of her. Nozomi got red, slapped Coco, and he changed into his Tanki form and then he stared fighting with Nozomi. I rejected Nozomi's offer to be a Pretty Cure. Then later that day, she was being attacked, then I became a Pretty Cure too." Then Urara told the next part. I stopped fighting with Coco. "I saw Rin and Nozomi transform, then the next day I asked what Pretty Cure is, and then Nozomi got my mind off it by showing me around the school, since I was new. Then we went to the theater. I told Nozomi my dream. Then a evil guy came, and Rin and Nozomi transformed. I tried to help, but Coco held me back. Then I transformed into a Pretty Cure!" Then Komachi went, "Nozomi, Rin, and Urara told Karen and me to join their team, we thought it was made up. Then Nozomi finally convinced me and we were brought down in a sewer, by I can't really remember her name, and Nozomi transformed. So did Rin and Urara. Then I became a Pretty Cure has well." Then Karen told her part, "Well, they finally convinced me has well. But, I didn't have enough confidence in myself, so I didn't become a Pretty Cure at first. Then the next time we got attacked, I became a Pretty Cure." Then we told them the stories of the five of us and Coco and Nuts. "Ehem." Milk said. "Oh, yes! Milk, do you want to tell the next part?" Komachi exclaimed. "Yes. I found the Sky Rose, and then I was able to become human. I became Milky Rose and saved the Pretty Cures many times." Milk said. "Many." I said. "Yes." Milk said. Then we started fighting. "Calm down." Rin said, has she separated us. "Anyway, I went to middle school and everything," Then Milk when on exaggerating almost everything. "Hey, can you tell us the story of when you were in the land of deserts?" Aiyuki asked. "Ok, it was my Birthday and we were attacked by a hosina and Bubble Bee had taken the Princess Choco. So we saved her and in return she brought us into the land of sweets. You could eat has many sweets has you want and not get fat. Then we found out it was a trap. The Queen was taken over by the evil Misshui." "Hahahahah! Musshui! OMG! HAHAHA!" (When I watched the movie and heard his name I kept making fun of it all day.) The kids started to laugh. Soon the adults joined in too. "He said if the Princess didn't bring us there he would hurt the Queen. We were turning into sweets. Rin and Karen were being turned into popsicles, Urara and Komachi were being turned into cookies. I was being turned into chocolate. Milk fought Musshui, and Coco was taken over by Mussui. Then my words reached the others and we defeated them." I finished quickly. "How did you turn Coco back to normal anyway?" Milk asked me. "Well... um... I... kissed him." I said. They shook me and said, "You never told us?!" "I thought I was kinda obvious." I said. I wonder if Milk has a kid. "Milk, do you have a child?" I asked. "Yes." She answered. "Why didn't you tell us?!" We asked. She was already heading over to the castle. She came back with a girl who had dark purple hair that was in a ponytail, and bouncy curls that hung loosely. She was wearing a pretty white dress. "This is..." Milk said then the girl said, "Juice." In a quite voice. She looks like the kind of quite girl. I wonder if she'll be like Milk!

**Nanami: Done.  
Aiyuki: Ok!  
Nanami: If you have a Instagram please follow...  
Ran: elizabeth_audery_underworld  
Sweets: ashen_anime_girl  
Ichigo: hannah_yushami  
Kanon: cure_beauty cure_rosetta and cure_wild  
Juice: And the other pretty cures!  
Minna: Sayonara!**


	4. Chapter 4: Cure Crimson and Cure Lemon

**Nanami: Gomen! Instagram has been taking up my life!  
Aiyuki: Let's just skip the disclaimer and go right to the story!**

**~Aiyuki's POV~**  
Juice seems like a quite distant person. "Kon'nichiwa! Watashi Aiyuki! I hope we can be great friends!" I said to Juice with a big smile. She responded by saying,"Mh." With a small smile. I can tell we're gonna be great friends! "Jingai" We all stood up and looked around. "Over there!" we heard someone shout.  
**~Quick Note~  
Nanami: Hi minna! Well... my story Issho Ni! Pretty Cure, I'm still continuing it! Well it's gonna be a Pretty Cure reunion and all the Pretty Cure's daughters will be there! So look out for that!  
Blade: If you read Nanami's other fanfiction you'll know who I am. Any way... Nanami will be married to Yoru...  
Nanami: (°/°) *Blush*  
Juice: That means Mom will get to see Auntie Amvia.  
Amvia/Juiva: Crap!  
~Back to Aiyuki's POV~ **  
"Let's Henshin!" I said and eveyone, well our parents and me, took out our Cure Mos and said, "Pretty Cure Metamorphosis!" We transformed and you know what said our catch phrase things. We jumped into action! We failed. We have been captured. The others were inside. We saw Ran run out. She had a Cure Mos in her hand and she said, "Pretty Cure Metamorphosis!" She transformed and then she posed and said, "The overflowing passion of the heart, Cure Crimson!" (Look at my instagram. The pic of her is on my instagram.) She attacked the monster and it dropped us. "4kPretty Cure! Flaming Goal!" Crimson said and she kicked multiple balls of flaming fire at the monster, (It's like fire strike but multiple balls of fire.) The monster disappeared and victory was ours! Then Rin hugged Ran and said, "AW! You look so kawaii!" "Mom, stop it. I can't breath." Ran said. Rin let go. We de-transformed and went inside the castle. "We should all probably go back to Earth." Dad said to everyone. "So it will be just like old times?" Mom said then went into her imagination flashbacks. "Nozomi. Nozomi?" Rin waved a hand in front of her face. "Well, she is definitely still a teenager at heart." Komachi said. "Lets go!" Mom said pointing at the sky. Then Syrup turned into a bird and we flew to Earth! '"Look!" I side looking over the side. We were just above the town. We stopped right in front of the small little shop.  
**~Nozomi's POV~**  
We stopped right in front of the small shop and I stood in front of it. Coco put his arm around me. We entered the small place and we walked around. The place brought back memories. I went out on the deck with Coco. I looked out at the beautiful sunset. "I wonder how Nagisa, Honoka, Hikari, Saki, Mai, Love, Miki, Buki, Setsuna, Tsubomi, Erika, Yuri, Itsuki, Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen, Ako, Miyuki, Akane, Yayoi, Nao, Reika, Mana, Makoto, Rikka, and Alice are." I said. "Oh! And Nanami, Blade, Rein, Meiko, Rima, and Amvia too." I added. Coco gave me a kiss. "We should probably be going home." I said. We said our goodbyes, and our finally complete families departed.  
We went to our house and Aiyuki went straight to bed. I talked t Coco the asked, "The Hope Jar, do you think they'll find it?" I asked him getting sorta worried. "It's hidden safely in Aiyuki. They'll never get it has long has Aiyuki keeps her hopes and dreams close to her heart." He answered. I calmed down a little. "I wonder..." I said and my voice trailed off. "The others." I finished. "You can always call them. Look them up in the phone book." Coco said. "Yeah. That's a good idea." I said. "We can do that in the morning." Coco said. Coco turned into his tanki form and I went to sleep with him next to me. Lets face it, if I held him in my arms sleeping, he would be crushed.  
I woke up to hear the front door open. I woke up and stretched. I poked Coco, and he woke up. I got up and got dressed and went down stairs to see everyone in the living room. Coco came down the stairs behind me and we were greeted by everyone saying, "Finally you guys are up!" We headed out to Natts House and we sat down in the living room. "Oh, that's right. Minna, we should get together with the other 37 Pretty Cures!" I said. "Well, 74 if they have kids that are Pretty Cures." I added. Then everyone died. "Maybe we should do what we did when Nanami and her friends came to visit. Have each group at a different time." Karen added. "No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no" Milk kept on saying no over and over again. "Yay, we can see Auntie Amvia." Juice said. "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" Milk was practically screaming now. Oh, yeah Milk hate her sister Amvia. "Well, it's a plan!" I said. "Maybe we should do that after the rest of us are Pretty Cures." Kanon said. "Ok." I said. Then the window shattered. "Lets go!" I said. I ran outside with the others behind me.  
**~Sweets' POV~**  
Everyone ran ouside. My dad handed me a Cure Mos and I followed the others outside. We all held out our Cure Mos and said, "Pretty Cure Metamorphosis!" We all transformed and the I was wearing a cute dress all different shades of yellow and I had those green things sticking out of the top of my head. The other said their catch phrase thing and I said mine, "The sweet and sourness of Effervescence, Cure Lemon!" I jumped with the others and I used my attack, "Pretty Cure! Sweet'n'Sour Link!" Then in my hands appeared links of yellow hearts and butterflys. I swung them at the monster, and they tied it up and Hope used her attack to cleanse the monster. When the monster disappeared. We high fived and de-transformed. I can't wait to meet the other Pretty Cures!

**Nanami: Done! I have to go to the pond soon so... I'll stop it right there.  
Aiyuki: So you're still gonna continue Issho Ni! Pretty Cure?  
Nanami: Yup! So when the next chapter comes out do what it says below:  
1: Read chapter 5 of Tanki! Pretty Cure 5  
2: Read Nya! Pretty Cure  
3: When you get to the character info of Nya! Pretty Cure stop and read Issho Ni! Pretty Cure!  
4: Then you can keep reading Tanki.**

**If you don't do that... Well you will be completely confused.  
Minna: Thank you sooooooo much Milkyway98 and kuletxcore for being the first people to follow this story! You guys are awsome! Sayonara!**


	5. Cure Peppermint, Cure Ocean, Juicy Tulip

**Nanami: Chapter 5!**

**Aiyuki: We are not doing disclaimer this time!**

**~Nozomi's POV~**

"I want to see the others soon!" I said. "Nozomi be a little more patient." Milk said. "Ok." I said. I really want to see the others! We haven't seen them for... 20 years! I think 20. I looked out the window and sighed. I wonder if the others are still together. I wonder if other people remember Pretty Cure. "Jingai" Finally! We ran out and now hopefully Ichigo will be a Pretty Cure!

**~Ichigo's POV~**

I followed the others outside with a Cure Mo in my hand. "Lets go!" Aiyuki said. "Pretty Cure Metamorphosis!" We said and then we transformed. "The minty freshness of tranquillity, Cure Peppermint!" I wore a dress with many different shades of mint and green. My hair was like my mothers but longer. We jumped into action and I used my attack, "Peppermint disks!" I sent disks of peppermint at the monster and the other's attacks followed. Soon the monster was defeated. We de-transformed and Nozomi said, "Now we only have Kanon and Juice left!" happiness filed her voice and a wide smile spread across her face.

**~Aiyuki's POV~ **

I can't believe so much has happened. Good thing we get the week off. "Kanon, what do you tink you're Cure name will be?" I asked the girl next to me. "Maybe something that has to do with water or the color blue." She replied. "Maybe Stream, River, Oceanic..." Her voice trailed off. We all sighed. "I'm bored." I said. "Wanna go to the park?" Sweets suggested. "Sure!" We said and Juice gave us a "Mh." She never really talks. We walked to the park which was empty. "Jingai." Oh. That's why. "Pretty Cure Metamorphosis!" We said. Juice sat on the side and watched.

**~Kanon's POV~**

"Pretty Cure Metamorphosis!" We said and transformed. "The power of hopes and dreams, Cure Hope!" "The overflowing passion of the heart, Cure Crimson!" "The sweet and sourness of Effervescence, Cure Lemon!" "The minty freshness of tranquillity, Cure Peppermint!" "The flowing water of Intelligence, Cure Ocean!" "We are... Tanki! Pretty Cure 5!" We jumped into action and I started with my attack, "Pretty Cure! Flowing Waves!" I through my arms out in front of me and waves of water came splashing over the monster. Then the other's attacks followed, "Pretty Cure! Peppermint Disks!" "Pretty Cure! Sweet'n'Sour Links!" "Pretty Cure! Flaming Goal!" "Pretty Cure! Lovely Daydream!" The monster was cleansed then it disappeared. "We did it!" We high fived and de-transformed. "Next is me." Juice said.

**~Juice's POV~**

I was at my temporary home, Natts House and mom came up to me with something in her hands. "Here. This is for you Juice." She handed me a light purple tulip in a small pot. I touched to small tulip and it began to glow. Then it changed into a device that looked a little different from mom's. "What is this?" I asked her. "It's the Sun Tulip. You will use it to transform." She replied. "Mom, can we look through some of the photo albums together?"I asked pointing to the book shelf. "Sure." Mom replied. I grabbed the book that said, 'Pretty Cure get togethers.' I brought it over to the couch and we flipped through it and mom told me the people she could remember.

**~Nozomi's POV~**

After Aiyuki went to bed I stayed up with Coco again and talked. "Do you think any of the other Pretty Cures forgot?" I asked. "How could they forget." Coco replied. "I wonder if we'll even be able to find the others." I said. "We'll definitely find them." He replied. I lied my head on his chest and he put his arm around me and kissed my forehead. I drifted off to sleep.

**~Aiyuki's POV~**

"Mom! Dad! You up?" I yelled through the house. No reply. Oh, well. I wrote a note for them and headed out. We met up at Natt's House and talked a little. "Jingai" The monster said and we transformed, "Pretty Cure Metamorphosis!"

**~Juice's POV~**

"Sun Tulip Translate!" I said and I transformed has well. A flowing white dress appeared. My hair went up into 3 big curls and my tanki ears popped out. Then light purple shoes appeared. (I'll post the drawing of her on my Instagram) "The power of hopes and dreams, Cure Hope!" "The overflowing passion of the heart, Cure Crimson!" "The sweet and sourness of Effervescence, Cure Lemon!" "The minty freshness of tranquility, Cure Peppermint!" "The flowing water of intelligence, Cure Ocean!" Then I went, "The purple tulip is the mark of everyone's heart, Juicy Tulip!" "We are Tanki! Pretty Cure 5!" y Wow! This outfit is so cute! I followed the others has the jumped to attack. After a couple of kicks we did our attacks, "Pretty Cure! Flowing Waves!" "Pretty Cure! Peppermint Disks!" "Pretty Cure! Sweet'n'Sour Links!" "Pretty Cure! Flaming Goal!" "Lumanic Hurricane!" "Pretty Cure! Lovely Daydream!" Then the monster cried out, "Jingai" In defeat. We did it!

**~Nozomi's POV~**

I heard the loud sounds and ran towards where I had heard them. Yay! Now we can see the other Pretty Cures again! This is going to be epic! "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" Milk screamed. "You really hate her that much?" Rin asked. "YES!" Milk replied.

**Nanami: Yay! More Issho Ni! Pretty Cure! It's really fun writing it!**

**Do the following directions or else you will be completely confused through out the rest of the story: **

**1: Read Nya! Pretty Cure**

**2: When you get to the character info of Nya! Pretty Cure stop and read Issho Ni! Pretty Cure! **

**3: Then you can keep reading Tanki.**

**I'll put up the next chapters for Issho Ni! Pretty Cure very soon!**

**Minna: Sayonara!**


	6. Nozomi's 'Suprise'

**Nanami: I know... Super late. But cut me some slack! I've been typing a lot of Truly Happy! And I'm really stuck on the chapter. This one will be really boring. I have no ideas so... Let's see where the freak this goes. Yay. No. I'm tired! Ugh.**

**~Normal POV~**  
"Oh..a...yo... I guess mom and dad already got up." Aiyuki said walking down stairs.  
"Mom, what's... For... Breakfast... Where are they?" Aiyuki asked the empty house.  
"Oh, here is a note!" She said picking up the note on the table.  
(The note.)  
'Dear Aiyuki,  
Your mom and I will be back at 10. There are some chocolate chip pancakes in the fridge, that you can heat up in the microwave. If you need anything, you can call Milk, and she'll come over. Or she might be there when you wake up. Her number in on the phone.  
See you soon! Love you!'  
"Hmmm..." Aiyuki said. She walked over to the fridge and pulled out the pancakes. She put them in the microwave.  
"Now how long should I put them in for?" She asked herself.  
"20 seconds!" A voice shouted from the hall way.  
"Huh?" Aiyuki asked the voice.  
"It's just me, Milk!" Milk shouted.  
"Ōkē!" Aiyuki said. She pressed the buttons, and then when the pancakes where done she put butter and syrup on them.  
"Wait, does this mean I'm eating Syrup? Whatever." She said shoving a huge piece into her mouth.  
She finished eating and washed her plate. She got dressed, and waited.  
"10 more minutes. 9 more minutes." She said staring at the clock.  
"Come. The suspense! The suspense! Oh! The terrible suspense! Bleh! I'm dying! And- IT'S THEIR CAR!" She shouted running to the door.  
They came in, and Aiyuki hugged her parents.  
"Mom! Dad!" She shouted.  
"What were you out for anyways?" Milk asked.  
Coco whispered something in her ear.  
"Nozomi!" Milk shouted.  
"What! It's fine! We just haven't seen each other in forever and you know!" Nozomi shouted blushing.  
"Huh?" Aiyuki asked confused.  
"Aiyuki, please come and sit in the living room with us." Nozomi told her daughter.  
"What ever I did, gomenasai!" Aiyuki said.  
"No, you didn't do anything wrong." Nozomi said.  
Aiyuki sat in the living room with her mom and dad.  
Nozomi held her daughter's hands.  
"Mom, what is it?" Aiyuki asked.  
"I'm pregnant!" Nozomi said.  
"Nani?!" Aiyuki shouted.  
"I'm having twins!" Nozomi said.  
"Nani?!" Aiyuki shouted again.  
"A boy and a girl!" Nozomi said.  
"Nani?!" Aiyuki shouted again.  
"Ok, Aiyuki, calm down a bit." Nozomi said letting go of her daughters hands.  
"I have to tell the others!" Aiyuki said with stars in her eyes.  
"We'll make it a surprise!" Nozomi said.  
"Hai!" Aiyuki agreed.  
"You call them over!" Nozomi ordered.  
"Hai!" Aiyuki said getting the phone.  
"Kon'nichiwa, it's Aiyuki. COME NOW! Ok, see you soon, bye bye!" Aiyuki said hanging up. She did the same with all the others.  
Soon, they all were there.  
"Kon'nichiwa Minna!" Aiyuki said jumping up and down.  
"Aiyuki, did someone give you caffeine? Cause who ever it is I will burn them." Ran said putting her hands on Aiyuki's shoulders to hold her down.  
"No, I didn't have caffeine. Something AMAZING happened!" Aiyuki said shaking Ran has hard has she could.  
"Oh, gomen, Ran." Aiyuki said.  
"It's fine." Ran said.  
"Now follow meh minnnaassaannn!" Aiyuki said pointing up with one hand and the other hand was on her hip. She skipped into the living room with everyone following behind her.  
Milk was shaking Nozomi furiously and screaming at her.  
"Milk! Becareful! You're gonna kill her!" Rin yelled trying to pry Milk off Nozomi.  
"But Rwin, Nozomi was bawd." Milk said.  
"What did she do that was swooo bawd this time?" Rin asked.  
Milk whispered in her ear.  
"So." Rin said.  
"So, that means- mhmnhm! Nmzmi! Meh mou hmns omf mh!" Milk said through Nozomi's hands.  
"You're gonna ruin the surprise!" Nozomi said with her hand still over Milk's mouth.  
"Mhm!" Milk said.  
"Surprise? What's all this about, Nozomi?" Rin asked.  
"Yeah." Urara said.  
"Well," Nozomi got up and let go of Milk, and she fell on the floor.  
"Itie! Nozomi!" Milk said standing up.  
"Gomen. Anyways..." Nozomi trailed off.  
"Nani?" They all asked.  
"I'm having twins!" Nozomi shouted.  
"Nani?!" Rin shouted.  
"Boy, girl, what?!" Urara asked excited.  
"A boy and a girl." Nozomi said.  
"Do you have any names picked yet?" Komachi asked.  
"Yup! The girl with be Takara, and the boy will be Palm!" Nozomi said.  
"Palm?" They asked.  
"Yup! Cause Coco, Nutts, Milk, Juice, Palmier, it all goes right?" Nozomi asked.  
"Oh, now I get it!" Rin said.  
"That makes sense." Urara said.  
"So how long till you have them?" Karen asked.  
"Well... Sa." Nozomi said.  
"Well do you have a guess?" Urara asked.  
"Maybe... 5 months... Sa!" Nozomi said.  
"Let's go to meh room!" Aiyuki said and the girls went to Aiyuki's room.  
"Did you tell Aiyuki yet?" Karen asked sitting down.  
"Yep!" Nozomi said sitting down has well.  
"How did she react?" Komachi asked.  
"She was surprised but excited. I wonder if she will know how to be a big sister. Cause, I won't be able to help her out with that, since I was never a big sister myself." Nozomi said a little worried.  
"Don't worry. I know that if she needs help with being a big sister she can always go to Rin, since she is the only big sister here. But, I know Aiyuki will love having a little brother and sister!" Urara said.  
"You're right!" Nozomi said.  
"You just reconnected with Coco and you're already pregnant..." Rin mumbled. (I agree with Rin, but they really should have expected this.)  
"I heard that!" Nozomi shouted pointing at Rin.  
"It's true though! How he hell did this happen anyways?!" Rin asked shouting.  
"Splur of the moment I guess..." Nozomi said trailing off.  
"..." Rin face palmed herself.  
"Heh-heh!" Nozomi said.  
Then there was crashing coming from outside. They all looked at each other, and dashed outside.  
"Yo-ho! I'm the newest villain! Horrible is my name! Yo-ho!" The lady said. She had a puffed up outfit, and greenish blonde hair that curled up at the end.  
"OH COME ON! I just found out a little while ago that I'm pregnant with twins! I don't have time for this crap!" Nozomi shouted.  
Everyone was surprised. Even Horrible was surprised. None of them expected Nozomi to flip out like that.  
"If that's how you feel, then I'll make this quick. Yo-ho, Jingai!" Horrible shouted turning a car into a Jingai.  
"Let's get this over with!" Nozomi said annoyed.  
"Pretty Cure Metamorphosis!" They all shouted.  
(Do I have to write all their introductions? I'm skipping them! I don't feel like it.)  
"Let's go!" Dream shouted.  
They kicked it a few times and didn't do much. Then after about 10 minutes... Dream wasn't very happy.  
"I DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR THIS BULL CRAP! PREPARE TO DIE!" She yelled.  
"Mood swings." Rouge whispered to Lemonade.  
"Rounge... Do you want to be next?" Dream asked.  
"Heh-heh... Gomen." Rounge said backing away a bit.  
"TIME TO GO TO HELL!" Nozomi shouted.  
"PRETTY CURE! SHOOTING STAR!" Dream attacked with extra power this time, and she took it down with one shot. The Jingai was back to being a car.  
They all de-transformed, and Nozomi was panting.  
"That took a lot *pants* out of me. I *pants* I gotta sit down *pants* and catch my breath." She continued to pant and stopped when she sat down inside.  
"That was the most angry I've ever seen you in my life, Nozomi. I'm not kidding." Rin said.  
"Rin, you're next." Nozomi said.  
"Oh god!" Rin said has Nozomi got up and walked over to her. Nozomi sat down on Rin.  
"Gomenasai! Just please get off of me! Gomenasai! Gomenasai!" Rin said.  
"I can't breath!" Rin said.  
"Alright." Nozomi said getting off of her.  
"Thank god!" Rin said finally breathing.  
They all began to laugh.

**-  
Nanami: Arigato pebrhsprecure! Thanks for helping me out with this chapter! She came up with pretty much everything in this chapter! So Arigato! I'll try to write more! But... I have le surprise! I'm starting Heart Flower Pretty Cure, hopefully, tomorrow!  
Well see you later!**


	7. Nozomi's mood crazy swings!

**Nanami: alright. Forgive Nozomi's language. I don't even know what's gonna happen in this chapter so we'll see where it goes.**

**~Normal POV~**  
"Mom, are you ok?" Aiyuki asked.  
Nozomi just sat there looking like she was about to just fall asleep right there at the table.  
"She was throwing up all last night." Coco replied for her.  
"Coco, I think I'm gonna throw up again." Nozomi said. Coco rushed her to the bathroom.  
"I think I'm calling one of the others for help." Aiyuki said.  
Rin had the flower shop and Ran had soccer.  
Urara was taking Sweets to a audition.  
Komachi said she could come and she would find a way to drag Nutts over. Ichigo was going has well.  
Karen agreed to come over has well, and so did Milk.  
Kanon had to stay home because she had to practice her violin.  
Juice tagged along has well.  
"Where is Nozomi?" Komachi asked when Aiyuki opened the door.  
"In the bathroom throwing up spit." Aiyuki replied.  
"Nani?" Komachi asked confused.  
"She ran out of things to throw up, so now she is throwing up spit." Aiyuki explained. (Happened to me before.)  
Then soon everyone was there. Well, everyone that could come.  
"Nozomi, come on. Go up to your room and rest." Karen said.  
"I don't wanna." Nozomi complied.  
"Nozomi please-" Komachi said getting cut off by Nozomi's groan.  
"I don't fricken wanna!" She complain.  
"Milk. Would you-" Karen got cut off by Milk.  
"Ok!" Milk said. Milk forced Nozomi up the stairs into her room. It took her 5 minutes to get Nozomi to lay down.  
"Now, Nozomi. Sleep." Milk said.  
"I don't wanna! I wanna eat crepes!" Nozomi complained.  
"Nozomi! Can get your crepes later! Now sleep!" Milk said slamming the door.  
"COCO! MILK WON'T LET ME HAVE CREPES! COCO! I WANT CREPES!" Nozomi yelled.  
"NOZOMI SHUT THE HELL UP AND GO TO SLEEP BEFORE I KNOCK YOU OUT WITH MY BEAR HANDS!" Milk shouted.  
Nozomi began quietly crying.  
"Oh god." Milk said  
"Coco, please handle Miss Mood Swings." Milk said has she pasted Coco on the stairs.  
Coco calmed her her down and she fell asleep.  
And Rin and Ran were able to come. So they're here now!  
"You finally got her to sleep." Milk said.  
"I feel like we're dealing with a 3 year old." Karen said.  
"Yeah." They all agreed.  
"I never knew mom could be so stubborn…" Aiyuki said.  
"Trust me… she has been like that in the past!" Karen said.  
"Like what?" Aiyuki asked.  
"Like when I failed at becoming a Pretty Cure the first time, but Nozomi stubbornly refused to change her mind, however, and kept trying to get me to try again." Karen said.  
"And she always will decide things for you without giving you a choice." Rin said.  
They then started talking about every single time Nozomi was stubborn.  
"Yup. Nozomi is the perfect picture of stubborn." Rin said.  
"I HEARD MY NAME!" Nozomi shouted.  
"NO YOU DIDN'T!" Milk shouted.  
"YES I DID!" Nozomi shouted walking down the stairs.  
"What were you all saying about meh?" Nozomi asked.  
"Nothing." They all replied.  
"What were you all saying about me?" Nozomi asked again sternly.  
"That you're the definition of stubborn." Milk said right to her face.  
"Me? I think you're pretty stubborn yourself." Nozomi said.  
"I am not stubborn at all!" Milk said.  
"Well, then how come you're always nagging me?" Nozomi asked.  
"No, you're always nagging me!" Milk said.  
"No you are!" Nozomi said.  
"Stubborn." Milk said crossing her arms and turning away.  
"Nagger." Nozomi said doing the same.  
"Hmph!" The they said.  
"Um, Nozomi how about you go sit down and we'll make you something to eat." Coco said.  
"Ok!" Nozomi obediently said sitting down on the couch.  
"Nozomi will do anything you say." Milk said to Coco.  
"That's not true." Coco said.  
"Oh really? Then how about we go see. Hum?" Milk said.  
"Nozomi! What do you want to eat?" Milk asked.  
"Crepes!" Nozomi said.  
"No. You can't have any crepes." Milk said.  
"But I want crepes!" Nozomi said.  
"Nozomi, you can have something else." Coco said.  
"Ok!" Nozomi said.  
"See! I told you! See will do what ever you say!" Milk said.  
Coco ignored her and made Nozomi a HUGE sandwich. Hey, we all know Nozomi will just ask for more if you make her a normal sized sandwich.  
"Nozomi, your food is ready." Milk said unenthusiastically.  
"Ok! Coming!" Nozomi said walking over to the table.  
She sat down and Coco gave her a huge sandwich, and a glass of water.  
"Arigato! Nozomi said shoving the sandwich in her mouth, and eating it in about 5 minutes.  
Then she grabbed the glass of water and drank it down with one sip.  
Every one just sat there looking at her with the: ○●○ face seeing how fast Nozomi at that huge sandwich.  
"Nani?" She asked seeing they were staring at her.  
"That is the fasted I have ever seen you consume something that big." Rin said.  
"No, no. There was that time when we went to the Dessert Kingdom." Karen said.  
"And that time at school when you won't stop eating." Rin said.  
Then they all tried to figure out when Nozomi consumed the most in the shortest amount of time. Did they find a answer? No.  
"Nozomi! What do you think it is?" Milk asked.  
"Um… I don't really know." Nozomi replied.  
"Well, then that question will go unanswered I guess." Rin said.  
"I guess so." Komachi said.  
"Um… is it bad that I feel like I'm gonna throw up again?" Nozomi asked.  
"Oh god. Again!" Rin said.  
"Alright Nozomi. Let's get you to the bathroom." Coco said bringing her into the bathroom.  
"God the girl throws up everything she eats! She'll die of starvation if we don't find something that won't make her throw up." Rin said.  
"Ok! Let's not fed her anything!" Milk said.  
"Milk!" They said.  
"Fine. Rin, you go buy something Nozomi can eat and won't hack up." Milk said.  
"Why me?!" Rin asked.  
"Cause I said so!" Milk said.  
"Uh, how about Ran, Ichigo, Juice, and I go do the shopping." Aiyuki said.  
"Ok." They all agreed.  
"Here is ¥5500 ($54.39 in US dollars). And buy something that won't make Nozomi throw up. And Juice, Ichigo, you two are in charge." Rin said.  
"Why are they in charge?" Ran asked.  
"Cause they are the most mature." Rin said.  
"Alright. We're off!" Aiyuki said.  
"Oh, and be back by dinner girls!" Komachi shouted.  
"Hai!" They all replied and ran down the street.

**-at the Super Market-**  
"No! Don't get that! It will upset her stomach even more." Ran said.  
"Ok. What about this?" Aiyuki asked.  
"No. Not that either!" Ran said.  
"We need to get foods like bananas, soup, rice, pumpkin, foods with lots of potassium, but not to solid. Gentle enough so it will stay down and absorb the stomach acid." Juice said.  
"Where did you get that from?" Ran asked.  
"School." Juice said.  
"School?" They asked.  
"Hai. School in Palmier Kingdom." Juice replied.  
"Ok! Well let's go get those foods! Juice, lead the way!" Aiyuki said.  
The girls used up all the ¥5,500 and they finally got some food in Nozomi that she was able to consume with out hacking it up.

**-  
Nanami: Ok got to go!**


	8. Good things can happen on rainy days!

**Nanami: Ok so I'll do the disclaimer cause it has not been done in a while! Also I will be starting a new fanfic soon! It shall be called:  
Umi Monogatari 2: Hātsu Saikai!  
And also the date when Live Life will go unknown until all the characters have fathers! I only have Hira's dad and Aiko-Ece's dad. I shall tell you them!  
Hira's father, Rikka's husband, is… Ira! I just love the Ira x Rikka pairing!  
And of course Aiko-Ece's father, Marie-Ange's husband, is Joe Okada/Jonathan Klondike!  
And by da way, Kokoro, Mana's eldest daughter, has a little sister named, Usagi but she is called Bunny! And she has a pet rabbit named Sharu (short for Sharuru, Mana named her.) Bunny has very odd tastes, and she will appear in a flurry of cards a lot. She is very mysterious. And no one knows how she does it.  
Bunny: *appears in a flurry of cards* magic. *disappears in a flurry of cards*  
Nanami: O-ok. Disclaimer then story.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yes! Pretty Cure 5! Or Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Gogo! Nor do I own Nozomi, Rin, Urara, Komachi, Karen, Milk, Nutts, (sadly) Coco (Jk, jk.), or Syrup.**

~Normal POV~  
"Mom, do you want eggs?" Aiyuki asked her mother who was complaining about beginning pregnant.  
"Noooo." Nozomi complained.  
"Cereal?"  
"No."  
"Sausage?"  
"Noo."  
"Waffles?"  
"Nooo."  
"Pancakes?"  
"Noooo."  
"Bagel?"  
"Nooooo."  
"Anything at all?"  
"Noooooo."  
"Alright." Aiyuki said. Nozomi drifted off to sleep on the couch, and let the whole day pass without even realizing it.  
The next day Aiyuki got ready for school.  
"Sayonara!" Aiyuki said putting on her shoes.  
"Where are you going?" Nozomi asked.  
"To school… it's Monday." Aiyuki replied.  
"What?! I have to work! No! No! No! I only have ten minutes to get ready! No! No!" Nozomi said running around.  
"Mom! You can't be driving or working! You have twins!" Aiyuki said sitting her mother down.  
"I'll call for you and say you can't go until you have the twins, ok?" Aiyuki asked.  
"Ok." Nozomi said.  
"I'll call- OH CRAP! The bus! Tell dad to call!" Aiyuki said running out the door.  
"Ok." Nozomi replied quietly. Then Coco came downstairs and sat next to Nozomi.  
"Coco, call my job and say I can't go until I have the monsters- I mean twins." Nozomi mumbled.  
"Ok." Coco giving her a kiss. Then Nozomi fell asleep on the couch.  
When Aiyuki got home her mom hadn't moved from her spot.  
"I'm home." Aiyuki said putting her bag down on the table.  
"Has mom even moved?" Aiyuki asked her dad.  
"Just once." Coco replied. Aiyuki went upstairs to her room and changed.  
"Dad, tell mom I went to hang out with the others." Aiyuki said before leaving.  
"Ok. See you at dinner then." Coco said.  
Aiyuki ran out the door down the street to Natts House. She walked inside to find the others quietly working on stuff.  
Juice and Ran were trying to figure out how to work the bracelet maker, while Sweets sorted beads, and Ichigo laid out some beads for design, and Kanon read the instructions.  
"Kon'nichiwa." Aiyuki said sitting down.  
"Kon'nichiwa." They replied quietly. Aiyuki watched them quietly work. She got tired looking at them.  
"Why are you all so quiet?" Aiyuki asked.  
"Dunno. Maybe it's because it's such a cloudy and dark day." Ran replied.  
"Yes, the whether can effect your emotions and moods." Kanon added. Then it started to rain. They all let out a sigh.  
"We need to do something." Aiyuki said playing with a bead.  
"But what can we do?" Ran asked.  
"There's not much to do." Sweets said.  
"Oh right." Aiyuki said looking outside. Then suddenly Ran's phone went off. She opened it and read a text and the others leaned in to see.  
"Alright. My mom needs me at the flower shop. Gomen." Ran said getting up and putting on her hoodie.  
"Ok." Aiyuki said sighing. Ran left and walked down the street.

**~Ran's POV~**  
I walked down the sidewalk in the rain. Then someone caught my eye. I turned to see who it was… but I walked into a wall.  
"Itie~rara." I said. I looked around. Where did…  
"I guess I must be imaging things~rara." I said. Then suddenly I felt myself being lifted up. Oh no! This is bad!  
"I wonder who you belong to." The person said. He had dark blue hair and dark blue eyes.  
"I'll take you home and clean you up little plushy." He said with a kind smile. He held me in his arms all the way to where ever. Soon we came to a huge iron gate. He pressed the door bell and the gates opened. Soon we came to a huge mansion. Who the hell is this guy?! Then he opened the doors. Then I saw Kanon run over.  
"Onii-sama!" She said then she noticed me and her eyes widened.  
"What's wrong, Kanon?" He asked.  
"I uh-" Kanon hesitated. Then suddenly I changed back and he dropped me has a puff of orange smoke came.  
"Itie!" I said. He stared at me in confusion and shock.  
"Heh-heh. Uh, this is my friend Ran. Ran this is my older brother Tetsu." Kanon said weakly. I stood up. He's kinda cute.  
"Um, kon'nichiwa." I said awkwardly. Then the door burst open and Aiyuki and Sweets charged at full speed towards us.  
"Wha!" They shouted and banged into Kanon and me. And pink, orange, yellow, and blue smoke filled the room.  
"Aiyuki! You need to watch where you're going~rara!" I shouted.  
"Gomenasai~yuyu!" Aiyuki said.  
"Min'nasan!" Ichigo said running in.  
"Ichigo!" Aiyuki said aiming for Ichigo's shoulder, but hit her face and Ichigo fell over and let out a puff of green smoke.  
"Gomen Ichigo~yuyu." Aiyuki said.  
"It's fine~gogo." Ichigo said.  
"I guess we'll have to explain everything to my Onii-sama~kaka." Kanon said.  
"Ok!" Aiyuki said changing back to normal, and we did as well.  
"Hajidemaste! Watashi wa, Aiyuki Kokoda! I'm the princess of Palmier Kingdom!" Aiyuki said and we all face-palmed.  
"N-nani?" Tetsu asked confused.  
"Long story short, we're the daughters of legendary warriors. Pretty Cure." I said causally.  
"Nani?" Tetsu asked still confused.  
"Pretty Cures are legendary warriors that protect the universe from the darkness." Ichigo said.  
"Yup!" Aiyuki said happily.  
"We'll explain everything in a minute. We don't we all sit down." Karen said entering the room.  
"Mother, what's-"  
"Just come and sit down so I can explain." Karen said sitting down and we sat down as well.  
"I'll try to explain this has simple has possible. I used to be a legendary warrior along with my friends. And we still are. And now your sister and her friends are also legendary warriors, has well as Tankis. The creatures they just turned into." Karen said.  
"But, that's impossible." Tetsu said.  
"Hey, anything is possible." I said.  
"If you just believe!" Aiyuki said standing up. I sat Aiyuki back down.  
"But- how-"  
"Long story." Karen said.  
"Loooong story." Kanon added.  
Then suddenly, there was a loud crash.  
"Jinagi!"  
"Min'na, I could really use some help!" We heard Tulip shout from outside.  
"Let's go." I said standing up and taking out my Cure Mo.

**-  
Nanami: Ok! So remember Issho Ni? Yeah, well I'm gonna post when the Tankis meet the Heart Fulls and Live Lifes.  
Also…  
IKKA! (Ira x Rikka!) I just wuv da pairing so mush.  
And also has you can see, Ran x Tetsu. It just ended up that way.**


	9. The Twins Chouko and Palm are born!

**Nanami: Ok! So... Please forgive Nozomi's language in this chapter. She is having mood swings. Very terrible mood swings. I never though I would ever say forgive NOZOMI'S language. Nozomi. Oh well. So to da story! Also guess what?!**

**Rin: *sighs* what?**

**Nanami: EPISODE 26 OF DOKI DOKI PRETTY CURE WAS AMAZING! Ira and Rikka are so cute together! I even wrote a little continuation of the fanfic Understanding! And I also wrote a little thing about Ira and Rikka when they get married and stuff! But some parts are rated M! **

**Rikka: *disturbed* n-nani? **

**Nanami: Oh! Hi Rikka! When I posted the part where Ira proposes to you, on instagram everyone was like, "RIKKA SAY YES!" And chu did!**

**Rikka: *blushes* N-nani?!**

**Nanami: And I also wrote when you and Ira-**

**Rikka: I know what your gonna say so don't say it! And that is just disturbing!**

**Nanami: Well I didn't explain it and you didn't put it in detail cause you said, and I quote, "and I don't want to describe the rest!" **

**Rikka: *blushes* NANAMI! I WILL KILL YOU!**

**Nanami: To late~! You and Ira already have two kids!**

**Rikka: DAMN YOU!**

**Nanami: Hey, you chose him! Not me! **

**Rikka: Actually you kinda did. **

**Nanami: ACTUALLY all of your fans that think you and Ira make a GREAT couple did! And so did I! But then again, you kinda influenced the pairing in episode 26.**

**Rikka: S-shut u-up!**

**Nanami: To the story!**

**Rikka: Hey! I'm not done with you!**

**~Normal POV~**

"Min'na, I could really use some help!" They heard Juciy Tulip shout from outside.

"Let's go!" Ran shouted and they all pulled out their Cure Mos.

"Pretty Cure Metamorphosis!" They all shouted and transformed

"The power of hopes and dreams! Cure Hope!"

"The overflowing passion of the heart, Cure Crimson!"

"The sweet and sourness of Effervescence, Cure Lemon!"

"The minty freshness of tranquility, Cure Peppermint!"

"The flowing water of intelligence, Cure Ocean!"

"The purple tulip is the mark of everyone's heart, Juicy Tulip!"

"We are Tanki! Pretty Cure 5!"

"Kanon, what's going on?" Tetsu asked seeing the transformation.

"Call me Ocean in this form." Ocean said before jumping to attack with the others.

Once they defeated the Jingai all Tetsu could do was stare in amazement.

"What was that all?" He asked shocked.

"That monster was a Jingai." Ichigo replied.

"And what- how'd you- what-" Tetsu said trying to find the right words.

"That was Pretty Cure." Ran said.

"Do you understand what we're saying?" Kanon asked.

"I think so." Tetsu said.

"So Aiyuki, what were you here for anyways?" Ran asked.

"Oh right! We left our text books." Aiyuki replied. Then the girls got their texts books back and went home.

They had all gathered at Nozomi's house in the morning. Nozomi woke up throwing up.

"Rin-chhhhaaannnnn!" Nozomi yelled.

"Nani?" Rin asked.

"I want you, to get off your butt. Then walk to the crepe shop. Then, you are going to order me a chocolate- no wait, strawberry crepe. Then, you are going to walk back here. And give me the crepe. Then I am going to eat the crepe. Ok?" Nozomi asked.

"How about I go down stairs and make you something healthy." Rin said.

"I want the damn crepe. And I only want the damn strawberry crepe. And I want it fricken now." Nozomi said.

"You aren't getting your crepe Nozomi. It's either something healthy or nothing." Rin said.

"But strawberries are healthy. And strawberries are in strawberry crepes." Nozomi said.

"But crepes are all sugar." Rin said.

"Fiiinnneee." Nozomi complained.

"Rin-cchhhaaannn. Can you go get Coco?" Nozomi asked.

"Alrighhhttt." Rin said. She left the room and a minute later Coco came in.

"What's wrong Nozomi?" He asked.

"Coco!" She said hugging him.

"I wuv chu!" Nozomi said still hugging him.

"I love you too." He said.

"Coco, when will I have the twins?" Nozomi asked.

"Soon." He replied.

"How long is soon?" She asked.

"Soon. Why?" He asked.

"They are annoying." She said putting a hand on her big stomach.

"It will all be over before you know it." He said.

"Uso?" She asked.

"Hai." He replied.

Nozomi stomach growled.

"Could you-"

"Yeah, I'll go have the other make you something to eat." He said.

"Arigato." She said before he left.

A few minutes later and came back with some food and a drink.

She ate it all up in a few minutes.

Through out the rest of the day and the night Nozomi's mood swings dialed down. But she couldn't sleep because she said it was like the twins were battling a Jingai.

"Coco!" Nozomi yelled from the bathroom.

"Nani?" He asked running over.

"Mom, is something wrong?" Aiyuki asked running over has well.

"T-the twins! T-they're coming!" Nozomi replied.

"Eh?! What do we do?!" Aiyuki asked freaking out.

"Well, she is just gonna have to have the twins here at home. Call Rin and the others! Quick!" Coco told her.

"Ok!" Aiyuki said. She grabbed the phone and called them has quick has possible.

They all rushed over has quick has possible.

"Why is Nozomi having the twins here?" Rin asked Coco.

"It would be a real problem if they were born has tankis in the hospital. A real problem." Coco replied.

"Oh right." Rin said. So the Rin and the others ran upstairs to help. Aiyuki paced impatiently in the living room. Then after a hour or so Nozomi's insane yelling stopped. Aiyuki ran upstairs to find the others leaving the room.

"Dad! Can I go in and see them?" Aiyuki asked.

"Of course." He replied opening the door.

Aiyuki walked over to the bed.

"Hi honey." Nozomi said to Aiyuki.

"Hi mom." Aiyuki said.

"Wanna see your new brother and sister?" Nozomi asked.

"Hai." Aiyuki replied.

Nozomi showed Aiyuki the two babies.

The boy, Palm, was born has a tanki. He had beige fur like Coco, and had a pink curl of fur on his head. He had purple blue eyes.

The girl, Chouko, was born a human. She had brown hair and purple eyes.

"They're sooo kawaii." Aiyuki said.

"Do you think your sister will become a Cure?" Nozomi asked.

"Maybe!" Aiyuki replied.

"Ne, mom. I think we should call Chouko, Ko!" Aiyuki exclaimed.

"Ko! Ko!" Chouko said waving her arms.

"I think she likes it." Nozomi said.

"Palmu! Palmu!" Palm said also waving his arms.

"So kawaii!" Aiyuki exclaimed.

**Nanami: Done! You likey?! I know I went off schedule! I skipped Heart Flower cause I didn't feel like it! I'm just going of schedule this once! If you didn't notice it went, **

**Tanki**

**Nya**

**Instead of **

**Nya**

**Tanki **

**But things will be late for a while cause I'm starting Umi Monogatari 2 after I post the chapter for Nya! Ok see ya later min'nasan! **


	10. Ran's Big Crush!

**Nanami: Ok, so my 6th iPad Mini chord broke. So forgive my typos cause I'm using a iPod! Stupid damn iPod. Anyways to the story! **

* * *

**~Ran's POV~**

So I guess you could say I kinda like Kanon's brother. But, I'm not telling her or anyone! It would just be awkward!

"Ne! Ne! Ran! Are you listening?" Aiyuki asked waving her hand in front of me.

"Y-yeah!" I replied hesitating.

"Something wrong? You don't normally stutter." Ichigo said.

"Oh, uh… N-nothing's w-wrong!" I lied.

"I think… Ran is hiding something." Sweets said.

"What would Ran be hiding?" Kanon asked. Then they all started throwing a bunch of ideas out there. Until…

"Maybe she has a crush or something?" Juice said. Then I froze and turned red.

"A-am I right?" Juice asked seeing my expression.

"…" I stayed silent and pushed my pointed fingers together blushing. I swallowed and shook my head.

"Now way!" Aiyuki shouted.

"Who is it?! Who is it?!" They all said shaking each and freaking out.

"Well…" I managed to get out.

"Give us a hint!" Aiyuki said grabbing my hands.

"H-He's smart…" They shook their heads. "He is older…" they shook their heads again. "He-" I got cut off by my mom calling my name.

"Ran! Your soccer game starts in 10 minutes!" Mom shouted. I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder.

"Uh, see ya later! See ya!" I shouted and ran to the car and got in the passenger seat.

"Alright." Mom said and started the car. It was silent for a while till I spoke.

"Ne, mom can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Yeah. What is it?" She said.

I let out a deep breath, "How do you know… when you like someone?" I asked.

"Well… I guess when that person makes your heart beat fast. I'm not very sure. I haven't felt love for a long time." Mom replied. I looked at her. When my heart beats fast? I guess it does beat pretty fast when I'm around him.

"Ok. Hop out. I'll pick you up when practice is over." Mom said.

"No. I'll walk home myself today." I said getting out.

Our practice went pretty well I guess. But it had started to rain. So I walked home in the rain. The water felt cold against my bare skin. My new boots got soaked. I don't really care though. The rain annoys me so much. It only makes sense since I control fire I guess. The rain always seems to put out my flames and make me feel down. It chills my fiery warm passionate heart. I kicked at the puddles on the sidewalk as I walked splashing the water onto the back of my legs.

By the time I got home I was soaked. Mom had fallen asleep on the couch. I guess the rainy weather makes a lot of people sleepy.

"Ran. Do the shopping. The list is on the table." Mom said yawing in between her sentences.

"Sure." I said sighing. I pick up the list and shoved it into my pocket. I put my hoodie back on and put my boots back on. I headed back out into the cold rain.

I did the shopping and left the store. But, I ran into someone…

"Ran-chan?" A voice asked. I looked up to see Tetsu?!

"T-Tetsu-kun?!" I hesitated.

"What are you doing out here in this rain? You're soaked." He said putting hid umbrella over both of us. I felt my heart beat faster and my face turn red.

"I-I just did some shopping for my mom. What about you?" I asked stuttering a bit.

"I just came to buy some books for my essay." He replied with a smile. I turned a bit redder. "Something wrong? You're a bit red." He said.

"N-no! N-nothing's w-wrong!" I stuttered. He smiled again.

"That's good." He said warmly. I looked down at the ground still blushing. Then I heard thunder and jumped not expecting that.

"Are you scared of thunder?" Tetsu asked.

"N-no! I-I just didn't expect that. I-I get spooked pretty easily I-I guess." I replied.

"I never really expected you to get spooked easily." He said smiling.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, you seem much more, tough. You don't seem like the kind of person who gets scared easily." He replied. The it got silent between us again. Then it came to my street.

"Oh, this is the way to my house. So uh, see ya around?" I asked.

"Sure. See you around." He said warmly smiling. I smile back and then ran back home shut the door behind me.

"So was the shopping successful?" Mom asked and I jumped. "Did I scare you?" She asked with a little laugh.

"Yes. Yes you did." I said panting a bit. I took off my wet shoes and coat. "Here are the groceries." I said putting the bags down on the kitchen counter.

"Why don't you go to sleep. You look pretty tired." Mom said putting the groceries away.

"Ok." I said and dragged myself up to my room, changing for the night and collapsing on to my bed immanently drifting off to sleep.

The next morning I got up and went along with my every morning routine. I went downstairs and ate a quick breakfast. I put my hoodie and boots on.

"Where are you going so quickly?" Mom asked.

"To meet up with the others." I replied and ran out the door. I ran all the way to the shop without even stopping to catch my breath. I feel so lively today! The sun is bright in the sky! It's gonna be a good day! I walked into the shop and everyone looked up from what they were doing.

"Ran-chan! Kanon-chan has a surprise for you!" Aiyuki said jumping up and down.

"What is it?" I asked a bit suspicious. Kanon stood up and walked over to me.

"A date with your crush of course!" Kanon said winking.

"Who is…" Sweets said trailing off.

"My brother! Tetsu!" Kanon finished. I turned a bright red.

"E-Eh?! A-A d-date?!" I exclaimed my face a deep crimson red now.

"Yup!" They all exclaimed. Oh god! What's gonna happen?!

* * *

**Nanami: Ok! So I hope you all liked that chapter and I'm sorry it's so short but, ya know. The next chapter will be pretty good. And sorry for the long wait on this chapter! I finally got some ideas! This fanfic is just a trap for writers block 0_0 ok! See you all later!**


End file.
